My Batman
by LilButtercup1278
Summary: I love Batman so much and so I wrote this story because well I love Batman. I like to type things up and make them real, to me anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**Ever wonder what it would be like to be married to a Superhero? I don't mean like Lois Lane being married to Superman, but to fight along side him or her. Well I don't have to wonder, because that's my everyday life.**

**Oh! I didn't introduce myself. My name is Necoe Wayne, or as some people know me, Nightra. I am the wife of, both, Bruce Wayne and Batman of the Justice League. I know some of you are like 'How hard was it to get him to propose?' well let me tell you it took almost 7 years to get him to just to take me out in public on a date. But after he found out I could take care of myself we were married in 3 years. In many ways I'm like my husband; Dark, Mysterious, and a work-addict. But we do occasionly like to have fun and let loose but our policy is strict: Work always comes first.**

**Now Bruce and I go waaay back, like 25 years back, before his accedent.**

* * *

A little girl about 6 or 7 was sitting on the steps of Wayne Manor reading a book. Now this was no ordinary little girl, she had powers but she had not known of their exsistance. She was Princess of a place called _Regnum Ténebris_, the Dark Kingdom. But she did not know because she was orphan, her parents died before she could come of age to train, so she was sent to Gotham City because she was not safe in her country. She was a beautiful young lady she had caramel skin and pitch Black eyes, her hair night black hair went to her mid back. She was shorter than most girls her age but she would grow over time, and she was a little Bi-Polar, but what else do you expect from the Princess of the Night.

Necoe/My Pov.

I was reading my favorite book, _In a Dark, Dark Room_, waiting for my friend Bruce to come and play. It was daylight and I don't like dalight, so I was wearing my black cloak with the hood on my head. I wasn't hot, I was as cool as the night. While I was reading, I heard the door open. I turned around and saw Bruce step out with a Blue collar shirt, jeans, and grey tennis shoes. And his Smokey Black hair was slicked, like always.

"Hey Necoe! You ready to play? Hey, wha'cha readin'?" Bruce was always one for asking question. I closed my book and handed it to him. "This book again? Why are you so dark all the time? Brighten up!" I giggled and took Bruce's wrist and pulled him into the forest on the side of his house.

"So what do you want to play today Bruce?" Bruce put his hand to his chin and thought then shrugged. I did the same and got an idea. "Why don't we talk we haven't done that in a while." Bruce smiled and started walking further into the forest with me following closely behind. We got to a tall, old, Oak Tree with lots of branches. Bruce got to the first branch and helped me up and we kept this up until we were 10ft off the ground. We sat on a branch, side by side, looking at the slowly setting sun.

"So how's everything at home?" Bruce asked. I replied.

"Fine, but I have to leave soon." Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Where to?" I shrugged and looked down.

"My parents said they had to tell me something about my past, then I'm off to some island for a while." He sighed and looked off at the sun, then down at the ground, scared to ask a question.

"Umm... H-How l-long will you be g-gone?" I looked at the ground and sighed.

"I-I'll be g-gone for a few y-years Bruce, I-I'm so sorry. If I could take you I would." I hugged Bruce and he hugged back. I started to tear up but, then Bruce put me at arms length and wiped away my tears. I smiled weakly.

"So when do you leave?" He asked without heastitaing. My smile slowly dropped.

"Few days." I said.

"It's getting late, do you want Alfred to drive you home?" He asked with a pinch of sadness still left in his voice. I shook my head.

"No, I'll walk I like walking home at night." I smiled again assuring him everything was gonna be alright. We got down from the tree, Bruce helping me every step, till we were on the ground. We walked back to his house, I grabbed my book, then we wished each other a good-bye and I took off into the night.

* * *

Few days later.

My addoptive parents had told me I was a Princess of a place called '_Regnum Ténebris_' the Kingdom of Darkness. I had to go back and train to become Queen of my kingdom. I told Bruce everything that same night and he said he understood why I had to leave. Right now I'm walking up to the door of Wayne Manor to say good-bye to Mr. and , Alfred, and Bruce. I knocked on the door and Alfred answered, as always.

"Hel- Oh Miss Necoe I thought you already left." Alfred said. I smiled and hugged Alfred.

"How could I leave without saying bye to my favorite Butler? Bye Alfred I'm going to miss you." I said. He was surprised but he melted into it, and hugged me back.

"And, I, you Miss Necoe. Mrs. and are in the study if you would liek to wish them farewell. And I don't know where Master Bruce is."

"I think I do, and thank you Alfred." I walked into the study and wished farewell to Mister and Miss. Wayne. I then walked into the forest to a big, tall, Oak Tree with lots of branches, to find a 8 year old boy with smokey black hair slicked back, like always, Blue collar shirt, jeans, and grey Tennis shoes, sitting there looking down.

"Don't tell me you're gonna do this everyday till I come back?" I said crossing my arms, looking at him. He gasped and hurried to stand. I giggled and helped him. We looked away from each other and sighed. "I'm gonna miss you Bruce,alot." I said hugging him. He hugged me back.

"I'm gonna miss you too. I hope we see each other again." He said.

"We will. Best freinds don't stay apart forever." I gave him a reassuring smile. And hugged him again, him doing the same.

"Good-bye Necoe. We will meet again, I promise."

"Good-Bye Bruce. And I'm holding you aginst that promise." I turned to leave, Bruce watching me every step of the way. After about steps I ran back, almost forgetting why I came here in the first place. "Oh, I forgot this." I handed him a picture of us a few months back infront of this very tree. "So you don't forget. Bye Bruce." I kissed him on the cheek and ran out the forest, into the car looking back at Wayne Manor for one last time. I took out the same picture I gave Bruce so I would never forget him. He had the orginal I had a copy. I glanced out the window silently saying good-bye to everything I knew; Wayne Manor, Gotham City, My life. This was the last time I would be in Gotham City.

* * *

**Little did I know that it was only the last time in 20 years.**

* * *

_Alright Guys I've been having this obssesion of Batman for about a week and a half now, so I created this story._

_Alright bye and stay hot unless you weren't hot to begin with._


	2. Friends Reunion

I'm back, a day later, with more Batman and me. Now this chapter is about how Batman and I were reunited after 20 years.

* * *

20 years later

Gotham City

Bruce Wayne's Pov.

Tie.

Check.

Pants.

Check

Hair.

Check

"Alright Alfred looks like I'm off. I'll call if anything comes up." I said glancing at Alfred in the mirror.

"Very good, Master Bruce." He said in his thick British accent.

"Bye, Alfred." I said grabbing the keys to the Batmobile and walking out the front door.

I pressed the first button and the BM turned into a regular black car. I opened the door, got in, and drove towards the old music hall.

It was only a five minute drive, so it went by pretty fast. I made it there and, unusually, the place was packed. I whispered to myself," Full house? I wonder who's playing tonight. Well I guess I'll find out." I locked the door and walked to the entrance, to find a regular classical band playing classical music.

I shrugged and went to sit at a table in the back left corner. A waitress came by and asked for my order and told her red wine was fine.

"Make that 2." A voice of a lady said. I turned and looked to see a beautiful young woman, no older than 22, with night black hair in spikes at her mid back. She was about a head shorter than me and she had a brown trench coat covering her from head to toe and a hat covering her eyes.

"And you are?" I asked getting curious.

"That is something you find out later, I'm curious to know who you are." I raised a brow, everyone knew who I was, why didn't she?

"I'm-"I was cut off by the announcer.

"Everyone it's time to see who you've been waiting for, Darka Snight!" I looked up to find the girl was gone. I looked around to find a one dark blue heel on the stage and the band was playing the music to "Lulu's Back in Town."

No One's Pov.

_Gotta get your old tuxedo pressed_

_Gotta sew a button on your vest_

_'Cause tonight you've gotta look your best_

_Lulu's back in town_

She was wearing a blue strapless dress that looked like the sky. There was a small slit from the bottom of the dress to her knees showing her left leg every now and then. Small heels same color as the dress and pitch black gloves from her hands to her elbows.

_Gotta get a half a buck somewhere._

She said as she fell on Bruce's lap dipping back. Then standing back up walking behind him, touching his shoulders as she did

_Gotta shine your shoes and slick your hair._

Pushing his, already slicked, hair back.

_Gotta get this guy a boutonniere_

Putting one finger on his chin, winking, and then turn towards the crowd.

_Lulu's back in town!_

She started walking back to the stage slowly moving her hips side to side.

_You can tell the mailman not to call_

_You ain't comin' home until the fall_

_Though you may not get home at all_

_Lulu's back in town!_

The curtains closed and 5 seconds later she was standing, with her back towards the crowd, in a black dress and heels much like the last. Except this dress did have a strap sort of like a sash, covering her whole left side leaving the right side bare. And the gloves were transparent same color as the dress. Bruce wondered how she changed so fast.

_You had plenty of money in 1922._

_You let other women make a fool of you._

_Why don't you do right,_

_like some other men do?_

She slowly turned around to reveal her hair was covering her left eye perfectly. Her right eye was covered in dark gray eye shadow.

_Get out of here,_

_get me some money too._

_You're sittin down and wonderin what it's all about._

_If you ain't got no money, they will put you out._

_why don't you do right,_

_like some other men do?_

_Get out of here,_

_get me some money too. _

She walked down center stage toying with a couple of men, leaving them with minor injuries.

_Now if you had prepared 20 years ago._

_You wouldn't be a wanderin now from door to door._

_Why don't you do right,_

_like some other men do?_

And she was back to toying with Bruce.

_Get out of here,_

_get me some money too._

_Get out of here,_

_get me some money too._

_Why don't you do right, like some other men…_

She gripped his tie and slowly let go as she dragged out the last word of the song.

…_do._

_She dragged that out till she was back on the stage and the curtain close._

Same as last time, the curtains closed and 5 seconds later they opened again. She had changed again and this time she was in a dress that was a dark blue with sparkles making is look like the clear night sky with twinkling stars. The slit was longer, going to her mid-thigh and the gloves weren't transparent anymore, and they were longer about mid-upper arm. Her hair looked exactly liked Shayera's just longer and Black with a dark blue headband.

_Am I blue_

_Am I blue_

_Ain't these tears in my eyes tellin' you_

_Am I blue_

_You would be too_

_If your plans with done fell through_

_There was a time_

_I was the only one_

_And now I'm the sad and lonely one, lonely, lonely_

_Oh, you know I'm blue_

_Oh, you make me, make me so blue_

_Ain't these tears in my eyes tellin' you_

_Oh, you makin' me so blue_

_You know, you know, know you do_

_Now my plans_

_Done fell through_

_There was a time_

_That I was his only one_

_And now I'm the sad and lonely one, lonely_

_Was I gay, until today_

_But now he's gone and we're through_

_Am I blue._

She bowed and exited the stage, noticing that her mystery man was gone. All she did was smirk, knowing exactly where he went.

She walked to her dressing room to change out of the stupid dress she wears to these damn shows. She opened the door and walked straight to her mirror, to take off her makeup. She was looking down to find the right supplies to clean makeup off when she heard someone clear their throat. She didn't look up, all she said was, "Did you enjoy the show?"

"I was trying to, but with you in view I couldn't." He said in a monotone. She laughed.

"Calm down Bruce Wayne, the way I hear it that every woman in Gotham is throwing themselves at you like a baseball." Bruce chuckled then stopped.

"Wait how did you-?"

"Know your name? Bruce this Gotham City everyone knows about the great Bruce Wayne. Richest and most wanted Bachelor in Gotham City." She walked over to Bruce slowly and leaned up to reach his ear. "Though I think a little less concern on how I know Bruce Wayne, and a little more on how I know Batman." She smiled and stepped back to her mirror.

"How did you know I was Batman?" His voice lowering become deathly serious. She finished taking off her makeup to reveal a very familiar face to Bruce.

"I surprised you haven't guessed it by now, I thought you were the detective Bruce?" She said smiling.

"You didn't answer my question." He said getting dangerously close, but she didn't alter her smile, just grew.

"Bruce why are you so dark all the time, Brighten up!" Bruce's eyes suddenly widened.

*FLASHBACK*

**She closed the book and handed it to me. "This book again? Why are you so dark all the time? Brighten up!" She giggled and took my wrist pulling me into the forest on the side of the house.**

***FLASHBACK OVER***

"Necoe?" She smiled a warm smile.

"I told you best friends don't separate for ever."

* * *

Alright that's all for the day. I love Batman soooooo Much. Anyway so tell your friends to read and tell them to tell their friends to read and I'll see you all next chapter!

Oh and the second song in this chapter someone tell me what movie that's from and who sang it in that movie! Good Luck!

Alright stay a cookie unless you weren't a cookie to begin with. Dusez


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya I'm back! What's up? Nothing? Good! So I'm back with more Batman and me! I don't know how it benefits you guys but it sure benefits me.

No One's Pov.

Bruce stumbled backwards as Necoe walked towards him.

"Bruce aren't you happy to see me?" She said with a little bit of a painful look on her face as she slowly took step after step toward Bruce. After a few steps his back was against the door and Necoe was only a foot away.

"O-of course I'm happy t-to see you." He was now trying to open the door but it just wouldn't open.

"You don't look like it. Are you angry with me because I had to leave?" Instantly he stopped what he was doing and looked at Necoe.

"What? No. No. No. I'm glad you're back, it's just, after your performance I didn't know who I should be Bruce or Batman?" He pulled her into a hug, one hand on her back and one on the back of her head, petting her head.

"I've seen enough of Batman I want to talk to my old friend Bruce. If you don't mind." She said lifting her head up and looking at him with a twinkle in her eye.

"Of course I don't. Tomorrow lunch?" He said, looking at her straight in the eye. She smiled that warm smile and nodded.

Although that smile didn't last long, it went away when then the knock at the door started. It was a hard knock, like the police do when they think you're hiding a convicted criminal.

Bruce's Pov.

Necoe had on a warm smile until there was knock at the door. Her eyes widened and she gasped quietly. I was about to ask her what was going on but then I heard a guy say, "Darka you open this door or your fired!"

She pushed me into the corner and waved a hand over my entire body, and an all-black wave rolled over me blocking me from seeing anything in the room, but I could hear just fine.

"What is it Louis?" I heard her say as she opened the door. I heard a smack sound and a small grunt come from Necoe.

"Marian said she saw a man come in here and heard you guys talking. Where is he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Louis nobody's in here." I heard something hit the wall not too hard but hard enough to hurt. I tried to get out but I couldn't move.

"You win this time Necoe, but if I get something like this happens one more time, you're out of here."

I heard the door slam close and the darkness creep off of me leaving no trace it was there. I looked around the room to see Necoe on the other side on the ground. I ran over to her as fast as I could. I felt for a pulse, she would be fine but she took the hit a little harder than I expected her too, and was knocked unconscious. I picked her up, bridal style, and I carried her to my car. I put her in the passenger seat, then I got in on the driver's side and drove back to my manor.

At the Manor

Necoe's Pov.

Ugh my head hurts. I'm lying down? I don't remember going back to my apartment. Wait, where's Bruce? I opened my eyes and sat up a little too quickly and knocked heads with whoever was standing over me at the time.

I rubbed my head and opened my eyes to see a large room that looked vaguely familiar. I looked to my right saw a bookshelf and a bedside table with a lamp. Looked to my left saw Bruce sitting in a chair rubbing his head as well.

"Bruce?" I asked slowly.

"Nice to see you're okay, although I don't think my head is." He chuckled.

"Where am I and how did I get here?" I said standing up.

"Well you're in my house and I brought you here." I tried to stand but I couldn't exactly get my feet to work correctly.

"Thank you but why am I here?" I said as I fell back on the bed. Bruce scurried by my side and helped me up.

"That Louis guy pushed you against the wall and you were knocked out. How's your head?" I pointed over to the light switch.

"Turn off the light and it'll be fine." He didn't question me, just did as he was told. I walked over to the window and pulled open the curtain to reveal night sky with a crescent moon hanging in the sky.

"So Bruce?" I turned to look at him and he did the same. "Alfred still around?" He smiled and pointed to the door. I smiled and walked over to his side, all the way down the hall to the kitchen.

"I see your home Master Bruce can I ge-. Who's this Master Bruce?" I smiled so big, you'd think I was crazy. I didn't say hi or anything I just ran over and hugged Alfred. He was surprised. I put him at arm's length and smiled again.

"What I can't hug my favorite butler every now and then?" Alfred loosed up and smiled, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Miss Necoe, it has been quite some time. How are you?" He said letting me go but holding on to my hands.

"Just as fine as The Queen of Darkness can be." I said looking back at Bruce. "But how are you? You haven't aged a day." I said smiling.

"Yea, he's aged 10 years." Bruce said as he laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"No you don't Alfred." I said as I hugged him again. I let go and walked deeper into the kitchen getting things ready to make me something to eat. "The manor hasn't changed much in the past 20 years, has it?"

"Nope just the way my parents left it." Bruce said as he took a seat in the living room.

"Miss Necoe I could fix you something if you would like." Even as a kid I never let Alfred serve me, even in the castle in the Dark Kingdom.

"Now Alfred I haven't changed in the past 20 years either, and I still don't like you serving me." I said to him not turning my attention from the boiling water on the oven.

"Very well then." Alfred said as he went out of the kitchen. "If only Master Bruce was like you maybe I wouldn't look like I was 10 years older." I giggled at his remark, as I found some egg noodles. I put them in the boiling water and walked into the living room to find Bruce watching TV. I plopped down next to him watching the news.

"So you never did answer my question." I raised an eyebrow not knowing what he was talking about. "You know the whole 'Batman' thing."

"Oh that. Well I kind of figured it out when I touched you. I got these visions of a dark place with a long black car, huge computer, and bats. After a few more touches I was able to figure out what it was, the Batcave. And the rest was pretty simple from there."

I told him he grabbed my wrist and dragged me over to the old grandfather clock. He turned the time hands to midnight, and the clock moved aside creating a small entrance.

Bruce's Pov.

I decided to show her the Batcave, she was my best friend and I felt like our trust was as strong as when we were kids. The entrance opened and I pulled her down to the cave showing her around.

"Wow I had no idea that it would be this cool! And I know you're a member of the Justice League, the original 7." She said as she sat at the computer.

"Actually I'm a part-time member, but yea. So how good are you at self-defense?" I asked her getting in to a fighting position. She turned around as she talked.

"Well pretty good I've trained with a few of the best in the world. Oh I see where this is headed." She got up and walked over to me just standing there with her arms crossed. She slowly raised her hand and gave me a 'come at me' signal so I did. I ran towards her and she just stood there and when I was about to hit her and she did was a front handspring using my shoulders landing a good foot behind me crouching slightly.

"Not bad now let's see how you do with speed." She nodded and stood up once again. I ran to her punched and she dodged it. I did the same with my other hand and so did she. I kick and she grabbed my leg twisted it and I ended up on my stomach. I got up and before I could get myself back on track she punched me and kicked my legs out from me.

"That's good now let's take a break. Please." She giggled and helped me up.

"Sorry about that I must have gotten a little too into it." I smiled as she helped me up the stairs.

"It's ok, I've been worse." I said rubbing my back as I did. She looked around the cave for a while. The old costumes, the car, and the batcomputer. She was sitting down at the computer, looking at it intently." I could show yo-"but before I could finish she was typing away. It took me a whole month to teach Dick just the basics and here she was typing away.

"Not bad, but all your criminal reports are missing something." I looked at them, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. "Ah I know." Then she was back to typing away. "There just a few things I needed to add. See all your criminal reports had all the basic info. But only a little personal. Like the Joker and Harley Quinn. They were listed as A-list villains when they should be listed as AA-villains because they have cause a total of 5 murders." I was impressed even I forgot to change that.

"How did you know all that?" I asked looking at her. She smiled, "I talk to Gordon when you're not around and he updates me on what's happening." After that she spun out of the chair and ran back into the house.


	4. The Attacker

Hey back with all those new chapters and stories. Enjoy and sorry about the wait.

* * *

Necoe's Pov.

I was typing on the bat computer, when I remembered my noodles. I jumped up, out of the chair, and dashed up the stairs. I walked into the kitchen, over to the stove, and started to stir the noodles. After a minute I started to look for the species, so i turned around only to have my feet kicked from under me. Luckily I acted fast enough to catch myself and was able to get back on my feet. I didn't know who I was I up against but whoever they were, they had their work cut out for them.

Nobody's Pov.

Necoe was in Kokutsu Dachi position. She couldn't exactly see who it was, but she didn't care, they attacked her and she wasn't happy about. She stood straight up and put her hands together on her chest. All of sudden, it looked as if the floor was slowly devouring her very quickly. The fighter was looking around him, but he obviously didn't see the black shadow moving slowly towards him. While he had his back turned , Necoe slowly shapened from the shadow and kicked the mysterious fight square in the back, causing him to land on the floor. He turned around to see a foot flying towards his face. He quickly rolled out of the way so Necoe's foot collided with floor instead.

He pressed his hand on the floor, and jumped up. The mysterious man reached behind his back and pulled out a silver stick no longer than a ruler. Then all of sudden it was longer than a yard stick. Necoe was surprised but she couldn't let him know that, he had to focus. So she simply ran towards him, which was what he was expecting. Well until he felt something hit min in the chest, that felt like a heat ray and a ice ray at the same time. He looked up to see Necoe throwing dark orbs at him. He started to recognise a pattern and started dodging them, except one that hit his pole and caused it to obliterate on the spot. He backflipped out the way and landed Kiba Dachi stance. He then ran towards Necoe and kicked her in the stomach.

She landed flat on her back, clutching her stomach. She then started to panic so she threw a dark blanket over him and stuck him to ceiling.

Necoe's Pov.

I didn't mean to but I panicked and threw a 'dark cover' over him and now he's struggling in it on the city. I called for Bruce and tried to pull myself up off the floor. I felt a sharp pain in my back and started going down again. I looked at the guy who attacked me, and he looked so familiar, but I can't figure it out. I asked him questions but he wouldn't answer me, just kept struggling. I looked about 3 meter to his left and found that there was a hole in the ceiling;Air conditioner. Explains how he got in.

Finally Bruce made it up stairs and into the room as Bruce. He looked at me with an eyebrow raised. I opened my mouth and before anything came out I groaned in pain and almost collapsed. Bruce ran and caught me before I hit the floor.

"You have a fork in your back. How did that happen?" I was now gasping for air now and I pointed to the ceiling. Bruce looked up and glared at the man stuck to the ceiling. "Here let me just." he said and pulled the fork out of my back. I took a major gasp of air and used the rest of my energy to heal the wound. He asked if I had enough energy to get him down, I nodded weekly. I snapped and the blanket disappeared and my attacker fell to the floor with a loud thud. Bruce told me to stay put and he walked over to the attacker. The attacker was pulling his head up and shaking his head to bring his mind back to reality.

Bruce let out a sigh and glared at the person now trying to stand.

"Why in the hell did you attacker her?" bruce said pointing at me.

"She's in your house and the entrance was open I didn't know what to think." The attacker said moving his hair out of the way.

"Bruce...Who is...he?" I asked trying hard to keep conscious. I was already starting to loose it.

"Necoe this is Nightwing. But you are too weak get some sleep." I obeyed and let myself drift off into unconsciousness.

* * *

So tell your friends read this story and tell them to tell their friends to read this story. If this is your first time reading one of my stories then check out some of my other ones and don't forget to Review, Follow or Favorite.

Alright stay epic unless you weren't epic to begin with. Ducez!


	5. Damn Window!

Ollo guys I'm sorry my life has been a mess and everything is a little unorganized so sorry about things about things being late. I'll try to make a chapter before the Thanksgiving chapter from each story. So here you go and check out my Deviantart account. My username is ButtercupButchLover07.

* * *

Necoe's Pov.

I slowly opened my eyes to reveal the same dark room as before, except it was a lot brighter than last time I had a woken in this room. I blinked my eyes to get ride of the extra sleep. I turned and face the window, big mistake.

"Ahh!" I screamed and shadowed under the bed pulling the sheets on the right to block out some of the light. I heard many footsteps and the door burst open. I looked to my left to find the shoes of Bruce, Alfred, and Nightwing, I believe his name was.

"Necoe, are you alright?" Bruce asked getting down on all fours. I peeked out just a little, from under the bed, as if I was scared child.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just..."I pointed to the window, on the opposite of the room. Bruce looked up and jerked his head in it's direction and Nightwing nodded in response. He walked over and drew the curtains close. I slowly shadowed from under to behind the males in the room. (A/N: I don't have many powers so I figured it would be easier if I had names for the action/power. Shadowed- turns into a shadow and is able to move on any surface even in the light.)

"Thank you..." I said holding the 'you' extra long.

He chuckled,"Dick. Dick Grayson AKA:Nightwing," he said as he slipped off his mask. "And sorry about the whole stabbing you with a tuning fork." He said twiddling with his mask in his hands.

"It's cool. All you we- Wait! DID YOU SAY YOU STABBED ME WITH A STEEL TUNING FORK?!" I yelled at him. He winced at the amount of anger in my voice. I threw my hands into the air and walked to the door.

"And where are you of too, Mistress Necoe?" Alfred asked. I didn't turn around I just kept walking forward.

"To visit someone, it's urgent. Don't worry Alfred I'll be fine. And Bruce, Time." I didn't even have to turn around I knew he checked his watch. I slipped into the bathroom not too far from my room. I looked at the small room, it had all the essentials. Toilet, sink, and most importantly, no windows. I turned off the lights and pulled a shinning golden pencil from my pocket and drew a golden ankh on the mirror.

* * *

Well Th-Th-That's all folks!So tune in next time and tell ur friends to read this story, and tell them to tell their friends to read this story. If this is your first time reading this check out some of my other stories and don't forget to Review and Follow or Favorite.

Alright Ducez! Stay a pencil unless you weren't a pencil to begin with!


End file.
